god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
God leidde me uit de pijn van een mislukt huwelijk na de affaire van mijn vrouw
Zhuiqiu, Taiwan Door het raam kon je zien hoe de zon langzaam opkwam en hoe schitterende zonneschijn de aarde bedekte. Alles was zo helder! Vogels hupten van de ene tak naar de andere, terwijl ze er lustig op los tsjilpten: hun liedjes waren buitengewoon aangenaam voor het oor. Ik hoorde een loflied ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/how-important-God-s-love-for-man-is.html Gods liefde] brengt ons dicht bij elkaar’. Ik was echt ontroerd. Het is waar: alleen met God is er liefde, en alleen met de liefde is er een gezin. Toen ik op het dieptepunt van mijn pijn en wanhoop verkeerde, was het God die mij uit mijn lijden om het mislukken van mijn huwelijk leidde en mij hoop gaf; Hij was het ook die mij een nieuw levensdoel gaf. Ik breng waarlijk dank aan Gods redding! Op dat moment stond ik op en liep ik naar het raam, terwijl heel veel gebeurtenissen uit het verleden aan mijn ogen voorbijtrokken … Hoe we vroeger waren: zo verliefd! Twintig jaar geleden hadden mijn vrouw en ik zes jaar lang een relatie op lange afstand, totdat we uiteindelijk besloten in het huwelijksbootje te stappen. Nadat we waren getrouwd, nam ze de verantwoordelijkheid voor het huishouden op zich; niet alleen zorgde ze vol toewijding voor mijn ouder wordende ouders, maar ook was ze erg bezorgd en bekommerd om mij wanneer ik ziek werd of druk was met werk en laat thuiskwam. Ze was echt zorgzaam. Ik vond het hartverwarmend om te zien wat ze allemaal deed, en ik zei tegen mezelf: “Je moet haar echt innig liefhebben. Geef haar een stabiel, heerlijk leven.” Daarna begon ik een handel in zeeproducten; hoewel ik erg hard werkte, vroeg opstond en elke dag tot ’s avonds werkte, dacht ik dat het allemaal de moeite waard was, zolang we maar een gelukkig gezin vormden. Enkele jaren later hadden we een huis en een auto gekocht; onze levensstandaard werd steeds beter, terwijl we onze dagen in steeds grotere harmonie doorbrachten. Omdat ik wilde dat ons gelukkige gezinnetje nog lang zou voortbestaan, regelde ik ons huwelijksleven vol toewijding, terwijl ik me hard inspande om een goede echtgenoot te zijn. Wel hadden we af en toe ruzie, maar steeds was ik echt vergevingsgezind en geduldig tegenover haar; ik nam het hele huishouden op me, hielp ons kind met huiswerk en zorgde ervoor dat ze zich nergens zorgen over hoefde te maken. Wat ze ook wilde kopen, ik stond het haar toe. Mijn vrouw en ik werden een liefhebbend paar waarvoor al onze vrienden en verwanten bewondering hadden. Ik dacht bij mezelf: ik heb niets anders nodig in mijn leven. Zolang we er steeds voor elkaar kunnen zijn en een gelukkig thuis hebben, is dat genoeg. Een vreemde verandering bij mijn vrouw Zeven jaar geleden raakte mijn vrouw bezeten van cafébezoek en zingen, waarbij ik dacht: laat haar haar gang gaan, zolang ze maar gelukkig is! Eerst ging ze eenmaal per week op stap en wilde ze vaak dat ik met haar meeging. Ik meende dat ik geen al te beste zanger was en ik hield niet van de chaotische atmosfeer, daarom zei ik altijd nee. De afgelopen drie jaar begon ze steeds vaker cafés en karaokezalen te bezoeken, vijf of zes keer per week; zelfs wind en regen konden haar niet tegenhouden. Ze kwam steeds later thuis. Het begon me op te vallen dat ze voortdurend naar haar mobieltje staarde en wanneer ik op haar toeliep, raakte ze in paniek. Soms sloot ze zich op in de wc om buiten mij om een telefoongesprek te kunnen voeren. Tussen ons ontwikkelde zich een stevige spanning; vaak begon ze ruzie met mij te maken over een onbenulligheid. Wanneer ik ziek werd of laat thuiskwam, was ze niet zo bezorgd om mij als ze in het verleden was geweest, maar in plaats daarvan leek ze onverschillig. Als ze uitging naar een café of om karaoke te zingen, leek ze echt geërgerd als ik er bij haar op aandrong niet te laat thuis te komen. Toen ik zag hoezeer ze was veranderd, vatte ik de verdenking op dat ze mij niet langer trouw was, maar dan dacht ik: “We hebben een basis van meer dan twintig jaar liefde en ik ben heel goed voor haar. Ze moet koesteren wat we hebben en om ons gezin geven. Ze zou toch zeker niets doen om mij te bedriegen.” Daarom kwamen en gingen mijn verdenkingen tegen haar, zonder dat ik ze ooit ter harte nam. Een paar keer nam ze een man mee naar ons huis, waarbij ze zei dat hij alleen maar een maatje was met wie ze karaoke zong. Hoewel er in mijn hart een hoop vragen speelden, was ik bereid mijn vrouw te geloven. Het ging echt om een affaire Toen ontdekte ik op een dag een kaart, met daarop twee liefdeshandafdrukken, de ene ondertekend met de naam van mijn vrouw, de andere met de naam van een andere man. Ook zat er een klein zakboekje bij, met daarin de zoete conversatie tussen hen. Toen ik deze walgelijke dingen zag, begon ik helemaal te beven: “Ik ben zo goed voor haar, maar toch heeft ze mij bedrogen!” Op dat moment had ik het gevoel dat de wereld begon te tollen en mijn adem stokte. Ik had zoveel pijn dat ik het niet in woorden kon uitdrukken. Nadat mijn vrouw was thuisgekomen, wees ik met een bevende hand naar haar en vroeg ik haar: “Ik ben je altijd onverdeeld toegewijd geweest. Waarom zou je me dan bedriegen? We zijn nu al meer dan twintig jaar getrouwd, heb ik je dan niet goed genoeg behandeld? Heb ik dan echt niet genoeg gegeven voor dit gezin? Hoe kun je me dan zo behandelen?” Ook al ontkende ze het glashard, toch bewezen haar vreemde gedrag en haar conversatie met die man dat ze echt vreemd was gegaan. Het bedrog van mijn vrouw liet me volkomen verslagen door verdriet achter; maar toen ik bedacht dat het niet gemakkelijk was geweest om de stormen tussen onze verkering en ons huwelijk te doorstaan, wilde ik niet zomaar een eind maken aan wat we hadden. In een poging om mijn gezin te redden ging ik naar de familie van mijn vrouw en liet hen haar aanraden ermee op te houden. Ook probeerde ik gedaan te krijgen dat die man met haar zou breken. Ik zocht zelfs zijn vrouw op om ervoor te zorgen dat ze haar eigen echtgenoot in de hand zou houden. Maar wat ik ook deed, ik kon het hart van mijn vrouw niet terugwinnen. Ze gaf niets om mijn gevoelens en ze had geen moreel kompas meer: ze belde hem op waar ik bij stond en ging er zelfs zonder enige scrupule op uit om hem te ontmoeten. Ik was zo boos dat ik niet kon eten of slapen; elke dag was vol bittere pijn. In niet meer dan een paar korte maanden viel ik twintig kilo af; ik zag er uitgemergeld en stukken ouder uit. Ik ging vroeg met pensioen, omdat ik de moed niet had om de zaken nog langer te beheren. Het bedrog van mijn vrouw maakte van mij een zwijgzaam mens. Ik sloot mijzelf thuis op en wilde met niemand over de kwestie praten. In die tijd hielden pijn en haat mijn hart in een wurggreep. Ik overwoog wraak op hem te nemen: als hij mij niet toestond een goed leven te hebben, dan zou ik hem ook niet toestaan een goed leven te hebben. Toch zei mijn verstand mij dat ik dat niet moest doen. Ik leefde op een golf van emoties en was er ongelofelijk ellendig aan toe. Gedurende de twee jaar daarna bracht mijn vrouw keer op keer het idee om te scheiden ter sprake; elke keer dat ze het noemde, was dat pijnlijk voor me. Ik dacht aan onze trouwbeloften: we zouden ‘samen oud worden, hand in hand’. Dan voelde ik me nog slechter. Ik wilde niet scheiden, ook al was ons huwelijk een lege huls geworden. Ik wilde niet dat ons thuis, dat eens zo gelukkig was, op deze manier uiteen zou vallen. Ik kon het echt niet verklaren: ik was geheel en al toegewijd geweest aan mijn vrouw, dus waarom zou ze mij dan willen bedriegen? Wat ik ook probeerde om haar terug te krijgen, ze kwam niet terug. Waarom was dat toch? Hoe ik de ware reden achter haar affaire begreep Juist toen ik volledig vastzat in mijn pijn en nergens meer terecht kon, ontmoette ik een christen op Facebook. Terwijl ik met hem chatte, kwam ik te weten dat die broeder dezelfde ervaring had gehad als ik, maar dat hij door [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden] te lezen langzamerhand zijn pijn achter zich had gelaten, de waarheid van de menselijke verdorvenheid door Satan had begrepen en tevens Gods liefde en barmhartigheid voor de mensheid had begrepen. Ik was zeer ontroerd toen ik over zijn ervaring hoorde en ik dacht: er zijn echt veel mensen die door hun wederhelft zijn bedrogen, maar hoeveel van hen zijn in staat geweest om weer terug te keren uit die waas van pijn? Het leek erop dat ik een mogelijke reddingslijn had gevonden door de ervaring van die broeder; daarom chatte ik vaak met hem, in de hoop dat ik ook een weg zou kunnen vinden om de pijn van het huwelijksbedrog achter me te laten. Enige dagen later communiceerde die broeder met mij, dat wij mensen zijn geschapen door God en dat Hij weet dat ons leven vol lijden is. Om ons te redden is Hij verschenen en heeft Hij in de laatste dagen gewerkt, waarbij Hij miljoenen woorden uitdrukt die zijn toegespitst op wat wij als verdorven mensen nodig hebben. Deze woorden stellen ons in staat om de waarheid te begrijpen, om Satans bedriegerij te doorzien en om de juiste richting en het juiste doel in het leven te vinden. Alleen door Gods woorden te lezen, door te communiceren met broeders en zusters en door de waarheid te zoeken en te overdenken kunnen we oog krijgen voor de essentie van het probleem en het pad vinden om los te breken van de pijn. Toen deelde hij een passage uit Gods woorden met mij: “Al deze trends, de ene na de andere, hebben een slechte invloed die de mensen voortdurend degenereert, en veroorzaakt dat ze voortdurend hun geweten, menselijkheid en verstand kwijtraken en dat hun moraal en de kwaliteit van hun karakter steeds verder verlaagt, zodanig dat we zelfs kunnen zeggen dat de meerderheid van de mensen nu geen integriteit, geen menselijkheid heeft, noch enig geweten, laat staan gezond verstand. … Wanneer de wind van een trend langskomt, wordt misschien maar een klein aantal mensen trendsetters. Ze beginnen dit soort dingen te doen, accepteren dit soort ideeën of dit soort perspectieven. De meerderheid van de mensen, echter, in hun onwetendheid, zal nog steeds voortdurend worden besmet, geassimileerd en aangetrokken door dit soort trends, totdat ze het allemaal onbewust en onvrijwillig accepteren en er allemaal in worden ondergedompeld en door worden beheerst. Mensen die niet gezond van lichaam en geest zijn, die nooit weten wat de waarheid is, die niet het verschil kunnen zien tussen positieve en negatieve dingen, zulke mensen zullen, als gevolg van dit soort trends, de een na de ander, bereidwillig deze trends accepteren, de opvattingen ten aanzien van het leven en de waarden die van Satan afkomstig zijn. Ze accepteren wat Satan hen vertelt over hoe ze het leven en de manier van leven kunnen benaderen die Satan hen ‘schenkt’. Ze hebben niet de kracht, ze hebben ook niet het vermogen en nog minder het bewustzijn om weerstand te bieden” (‘God Zelf, de unieke VI’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Hij communiceerde met mij: “Waarom is de wereld nu zo duister en kwaad? Waarom worden mensen steeds vuiler, meer verdorven en perverser, en waarom lijden ze eindeloos? De oorzaak van het probleem wordt heel duidelijk uitgelegd in Gods woorden. In het begin schiep God de mens met echte menselijkheid, met geweten, verstand, integriteit en waardigheid. Tussen mensen waren oprechte gevoelens en oprechte liefde, en zij waren in staat om harmonieus met elkaar samen te leven. In een later stadium werden de mensen door Satan tot verdorvenheid verleid en raakten ze verwijderd van God. Zij wisten God niet langer te aanbidden en ontbeerden zelfs het geringste beetje eerbied voor Hem. Satan gebruikte ook allerlei soorten films over buitenechtelijke affaires en liefdesromans om mensen te doordringen van kwade gedachten, zoals: ‘Pluk de dag voor je genot, want het leven is kort’, ‘Vraag niet om de eeuwigheid; wees blij met dit moment’, ‘De rode vlag thuis komt niet tot ontplooiing, maar de gekleurde vlaggen buiten wapperen in de wind’ en ‘Alleen met een verzetje kan een man zijn motivatie behouden; als een vrouw zich aan haar gelofte houdt, leeft ze als een fokzeug’. Geleidelijk aan gaan mensen deze kwade gedragingen accepteren, en beschouwen ze zaken als het vinden van een minnares, het hebben van een affaire of een onenightstand als symbolen van modebewustheid en potentie. Ze denken dat het leven anders zo saai is als een simpel kopje water. Op deze manier is het denken van meer en meer mensen verdraaid geraakt en zijn ze begonnen deze kwade trends na te volgen om een minnares te vinden of een affaire te hebben. Door een leven te leiden dat doordrenkt is van kwaad, zijn ze steeds verdorvener geworden. En op dit moment hebben het kwaad en het duister in de wereld een hoogtepunt bereikt; overal zijn plekken van vertier, zoals cafés, karaokezalen, nachtclubs, voetwas- en massagesalons. Mensen leven allemaal in losbandigheid en verdorvenheid, verheugen zich in zonde, geven zich aan het vlees over en spelen met hartstochten. Ze hebben hun moraal opgegeven, hun gevoel van schaamte, hun karakter en waardigheid, en ze zijn de wortel van het mens-zijn kwijtgeraakt. Ze zijn steeds vuiler geworden, meer verdorven en kwader in de afgrond van de zonde, maar ze voelen niet eens schaamte. De gewetenloze contacten van veel mensen met de andere sekse schaden hen niet alleen in fysiek en emotioneel opzicht, maar brengen ook bij hun gezinnen groot lijden teweeg. Door hun vlees te verkopen en in losbandigheid en verdorvenheid te leven, lopen sommigen allerlei ziekten op. Sommige mensen eindigen zonder doel en rusteloos omdat ze geobsedeerd raken door plekken van vertier, zoals cafés en karaokezalen, kwade trends na volgen en zich voortdurend met losbandigheid bezighouden. Dit is er de oorzaak van dat gezinnen uit elkaar vallen en kinderen hun ongeschonden thuis verliezen, en het leidt tot fysieke en emotionele schade. Om hun vleselijke verlangens te stillen, zijn sommigen door niets tegen te houden; ze verlagen zich tot het onderhouden van meerdere affaires, die leiden tot emotionele verwikkelingen en uiteindelijk uitlopen op een tragedie. Al deze dingen gebeuren, en nog meer. Al deze ernstige gevolgen worden teweeggebracht door de kwade maatschappelijke trends die aan Satan zijn ontsprongen.” Nadat ik de communicatie van mijn broeder had gehoord, begreep ik dat de duisternis en het kwaad van de wereld voortkwamen uit de kwade trends die aan Satan zijn ontsprongen. Zonder de waarheid kunnen wij als mensen Satans snode plannen niet onderscheiden. Wanneer hij allerlei soorten kwade trends doet ontstaan om ons te verleiden, zullen we die, als we niet over onderscheidingsvermogen beschikken, niet kunnen weerstaan. We zullen door Satan worden opgenomen en vervolgens in losbandigheid en verdorvenheid leven, terwijl we steeds kwader en perverser worden. Ik dacht aan hoe mijn vrouw aanvankelijk een goede vrouw en moeder was, hoe ze thuis vlijtig en verantwoordelijk was. Nadat ze echter geobsedeerd was geraakt door cafés en karaokezalen, volgde ze de kwade trends van de wereld na, gaf zich over aan haar vleselijke verlangens en bekommerde zich niet langer om het huis of om de gevoelens van haar geliefden. Integendeel, ze deed onethische, immorele dingen. Ze begon een man te ontmoeten die een eigen gezin had. Hoezeer ik ook probeerde om de situatie te redden, ze was niet bereid om een ommekeer te maken. De dingen gingen van kwaad tot erger. Eindelijk begreep ik dat de mensen die hun huwelijken en gezinnen verraden, in feite allemaal onder de invloed zijn van verdorvenheid en de kwade trends van de maatschappij. Anders zouden ze zulke onethische, immorele en onverstandige dingen niet doen. Zij zijn ook slachtoffers: Satan die de destructie van huwelijken veroorzaakt, is de hoofdschuldige. Toen ik me al die dingen had gerealiseerd, nam mijn haat jegens mijn vrouw en die man enigszins af. Na een periode van zoeken en onderzoeken aanvaardde ik Gods werk van de laatste dagen. Ik bezocht regelmatig bijeenkomsten met mijn broeders en zusters, communiceerde over Gods woorden, zong lofliederen en prees God. Langzamerhand begon ik enkele waarheden te begrijpen. Ik kreeg enig begrip van hoe Satan de mensheid verderft en hoe God mensen stap voor stap redt. Ik ervoer dat de gehele wereld in Satans greep is; dat ze zo door en door kwaad en verdorven is, dat alleen God menselijke wezens kan redden. Alleen door geloof te hebben en de waarheid na te streven, kunnen mensen worden bevrijd van Satans verderf. Toen ik deze dingen begreep, kwam er weer een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik ontwikkelde opnieuw hoop in het leven en de toekomst. Ik zeg God dank; als Hij me niet in mijn meest pijnlijke periode in het huis van God had gebracht, dan zou ik me niet durven voorstellen hoe ik met mijn leven verder zou zijn gegaan. Er is uiteindelijk geen ware liefde tussen mensen Het Chinese Nieuwjaar kwam in een oogwenk. Overal waren huizen vol van een feestelijke stemming; het mijne echter was uitzonderlijk koud en guur. Mijn vrouw bracht weer een scheiding ter sprake en begon een enorme ruzie met mij. Ik voelde me zowel boos als hulpeloos, en stemde er uiteindelijk mee in. Op het moment dat ik uit het kantoor van Burgerzaken wandelde met het scheidingsformulier in mijn hand, deed mijn hart op een doffe manier pijn. Ik was gekwetst door de harteloosheid van mijn vrouw en ik voelde me ook verloren, zonder te weten hoe ik de rest van mijn leven tegemoet moest treden. Verloren in pijn deelde ik mijn wonden en mijn lijden na de scheiding met mijn broeders en zusters. Zij lazen mij een passage voor uit Gods woorden: “Waarom houdt een man van zijn vrouw? En waarom houdt een vrouw van haar man? Waarom zijn kinderen plichtsgetrouw jegens hun ouders? En waarom zijn ouders verzot op hun kinderen? Welke bedoelingen koesteren mensen echt? Is het niet om hun eigen plannen en egoïstische verlangens te bevredigen?” (‘God en de mens zullen gezamenlijk de rust ingaan’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Door Gods woorden en de communicatie van mijn broeders en zusters begon ik te begrijpen dat mensen uitzonderlijk zelfzuchtig en verachtelijk zijn geworden nadat ze door Satan verdorven zijn. Ze doen alles op grond van hun belangen: ze gebruiken elkaar, eisen dingen van elkaar, strijden voortdurend om hun eigen belangen, maken zichzelf bemind en vleien anderen wanneer ze erop vooruit kunnen gaan. Wanneer iemand voor hen geen nut heeft, zetten ze hem aan de kant. Er is helemaal geen ware liefde tussen mensen, en er zijn heel weinig gezinnen en huwelijken die echt gelukkig zijn. In hun leven bedriegt ofwel de vrouw de echtgenoot, ofwel de man de echtgenote, of ze zijn vreemdelingen in hetzelfde bed, die zichzelf dwingen om samen te blijven voor de kinderen, maar allebei in pijn leven. Sommige stellen zien er aan de buitenkant gelukkig uit, maar zodra de ander iets doet wat de één niet bevalt, of ze treffen iemand die ze leuker vinden dan hun wederhelft, dan zetten ze hun partner gewoon aan de kant en beginnen iets nieuws. Ik dacht aan mij en mijn vrouw – ik gaf alles om mijn vrouw een gelukkig leven te schenken, omdat ik zag dat ze nauwkeurig voor alle dingen in het huis zorgde en ik me daar nooit zorgen om hoefde te maken. Mijn vrouw bedroog mij en besloot om met een andere man verder te gaan, omdat ze het gevoel had dat hij haar het hof maakte met zoete woorden en haar gelukkig maakte. Over het algemeen handelt ieder van ons voor zichzelf; ieder heeft zijn eigen beweegredenen en vervalsingen. Men heeft helemaal geen ware liefde, en het is voor mensen niet mogelijk om een echt gelukkig huwelijk te hebben. Maar omdat ik niet in staat was om het wezen van Satans verderf van de mensheid te zien, maakte ik een gelukkig huwelijk tot mijn levenslange streven en doel. Dit had tot gevolg dat ik na de scheiding van mijn vrouw in pijn en verwarring leefde en niet wist wat ik moest doen. Op dat moment zag ik eindelijk in, dat ik zonder de waarheid de werkelijkheid van dingen niet kon zien; in feite was het gelukkige huwelijk dat ik met zoveel moeite nastreefde, leeg en volledig verstoken van waarde. Het wist me alleen maar meer en meer te laten lijden en me misleid en geschonden door Satan te laten leven. Nadat ik me al deze dingen had gerealiseerd, voelde mijn hart zich opeens heel bevrijd en leed ik niet langer onder de mislukking van mijn huwelijk. Een nieuw streven, een nieuw thuis Daarna las ik opnieuw een passage uit Gods woorden: “Als geschapen wezen dien je God uiteraard te aanbidden en naar een zinvol leven te streven. Als je God niet aanbidt en in het vuile vlees leeft, ben je dan niet gewoon een beest in menselijke kledij? Als menselijk wezen dien je jezelf uit te putten voor God en allerlei lijden te verduren. Je moet het beetje lijden waaraan je vandaag wordt onderworpen blijmoedig en vastberaden aanvaarden en een zinvol leven leiden, zoals Job, zoals Petrus. … Jullie zijn mensen die het juiste pad volgen, die naar verbetering streven. Jullie zijn mensen die opgroeien in de natie van de grote rode draak, degenen die God rechtvaardig noemt. Is dat niet het meest zinvolle leven?” (‘Praktijk (2)’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Gods woorden voorzagen mij van een weg voorwaarts. Alleen het volgen van God, het nastreven van de waarheid, het vervullen van de plicht van een geschapen wezen en het leven om God tevreden te stellen, is de meest waardevolle, betekenisvolle soort van leven; dat is wat wij als geschapen wezens moeten nastreven. Ik dacht aan het verleden, aan mijn verdriet toen ik achter het bedrog van mijn vrouw kwam. Ik miste de motivatie om verder te gaan met leven en was precies als een levende dode; het was door Gods genade dat ik zo fortuinlijk was in het huis van God binnen te gaan. Door Gods woorden te lezen kreeg ik enig onderscheidingsvermogen ten aanzien van de kwade trends die door Satan tot stand worden gebracht, en ik begon de wortel van mijn eigen pijn te begrijpen. Ik zag duidelijk de essentie en waarheid van hoe diep de mensheid door Satan was verdorven, en ik liet mijn haat jegens mijn vrouw en die man varen. Mijn hart was zoveel kalmer en vrijer. Ik heb zoveel liefde van God genoten, en ik zou de waarheid moeten zoeken, mezelf uitputten voor God, de plicht van een schepsel vervullen, leven om te proberen God lief te hebben en tevreden te stellen, en het lege, perverse leven van het vlees volledig verwerpen – een leven leiden met ware betekenis en waarde. “Dong …” Het geluid van de wandklok trok me terug uit mijn mijmering. Ik wierp een blik op de klok en zag dat het bijna tijd was voor een bijeenkomst, dus haastte ik me om mijn tas te pakken en te vertrekken. Terwijl ik al wandelend mijn hoofd ophief naar de zon, kon ik niet anders dan God mijn dank en lof betuigen: God! Nu heb ik een echt gelukkige haven voor mijn ziel gevonden en een waar thuis. Ik dank u dat u mij liefheeft en redt. uit ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’